


Stand in the Rain

by PuddleJumper8



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuddleJumper8/pseuds/PuddleJumper8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only you would be stupid enough to stand in the rain with me." Teyla whispered to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the finale of SGA. This work was originally published on fanfiction.net on 11/7/09.

Even though it was pouring outside, the members of the Atlantis Expedition were ecstatic; they were home on planet Earth yet again. Few though, felt as if the rain was the perfect display of their mood. Few felt that the rain was symbolic of Earth mourning the return of the ancient city. Few felt that she belonged in Pegasus, and should return there as soon as possible.

One of those few was John Sheppard.

While others were in high spirits, John Sheppard sat down, by himself, at the only free table in the filled-to-capacity mess hall. People were celebrating their return to Earth, the defeat of the super-Hive, and of course a chance to see their families once again.

Family. A word that had once left a bitter taste in John Sheppard's mouth. On Earth, he had no family. Before Atlantis, he had no one. On Atlantis, he had the best family in the entire world. No one, not even him, deserved the family that he had found on Atlantis.

John looked down at his half-eaten piece of pizza (courtesy of the SGC), and suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. He had gotten up to leave, when he spotted a familiar figure standing out on the balcony.

John threw his piece of pizza in the trash, and walked towards the balcony. He opened the door using the ancient sensor that he had grown accustomed to over the past five years.

He quietly approached her, not waning to startle her. "What are you doing out here, it's pouring." John asked Teyla as he leaned on the balcony next to her. He shivered due to a slight chill in the air.

"I was just thinking." Teyla replied but still keeping her attention focused on the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance.

John finally broke the silence. "I miss Pegasus too." Teyla didn't need to say anything for him to sense what she was thinking. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure we can go back there."

Teyla looked directly at him. "I have full faith in you John."

John just stared at her for a minute. "You should really get inside, you'll get sick standing out here." John said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to guide her in the direction of the door.

"I like the rain. It can be very calming." Teyla stated coldly, not reacting to the pressure of John's hand on her shoulder.

He didn't want to argue with her. So instead of insisting she go back inside, he wrapped his soaking wet arm around her shoulders.

"So I'll just freeze out here with you." John whispered in her ear.

"Only you would be stupid enough to stand in the rain with me." Teyla whispered back. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and together they watched the storm envelop the California coast.


End file.
